


The Impostor

by vyrtaholic



Category: AU - Fandom, Frostiron - Fandom, Iron Man - Fandom, Loki laufeyson - Fandom, Marvel, Tony Stark - Fandom, human!loki - Fandom
Genre: Human Loki, Human!Loki, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-02-16 08:12:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2262336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vyrtaholic/pseuds/vyrtaholic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If I told you what the hell is going on, then it wouldn't be fun to read any more; so all I can say is that Loki is human, Italian and very gay. Everything else is up to you to discover!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

                It was 5am of the rainiest day since 1993 when Loki stepped out of the airport in New York. He was then waiting for a cab to stop by, but none would, probably because by then he’d look more like a hobo than ever, and that was something he did for fun, just to see if any living soul still had the heart to actually stop and talk to him; no one ever did. This time, it wasn’t on purpose. He was running away from Italy and those were the only clean clothes he still had with him.

                Loki was losing all hope when some dude decided to stop his Audi right in front of him, making some water from the street splash him; and he rolled his window down.

                “Need a lift?” he offered.

                “I’m but a stranger, and so are you.” Loki replied.

                “The name is Stark. Tony Stark. It’s raining like hell and no one else will stop unless you show them money. Just get in the car already.” Loki rolled his eyes so far back he could almost see his own brain, if it wasn’t for the _no light in there_ thing; then he obeyed.

                “Thank you.” Loki mumbled, fastening his seatbelt.

                “Where to?” Tony smiled.

                “Any hotel that won’t get you out of your way is fine.” Loki replied, trying to look a little less scared than he actually was. “So… You’re from around here?” he forced a smile.

                “I won’t murder you, if that’s what you’re worried about.” Tony chuckled, as he drove off.

                “You wouldn’t be the first to try.” Loki _joked_ ; and Tony smiled.

                “So, what did you say your name was?” he asked as he stopped for a red light.

                “I didn’t.” Tony stared at him. “Franz.” Loki lied. “It’s short for Francesco.”

                “Italian?”

                “My mother was. I was born in the north of Europe, actually.”

                “How did you end up here?” Tony asked, hitting the gas again.

                “I got some money from some dead uncle I never met and decided to take a vacation. Thought this would be a nice place to start.”

                “It’d be a wonderful choice if it wasn’t for the weather.”

                “I guess.”

                “I take it you don’t know anyone around here…”

                “Except for yourself.”

                “Honey, you do not know me.”

                “Yet.” Loki smirked. “I have a feeling I will.”

                “Maybe.” Tony turned right, then left; and he parked. “This is the best hotel around.”

                “Thank you.” Loki said as he unlocked his seatbelt; and Tony reached for his wallet, taking a small paper card out it.

                “If you need anything, just call me. I’ll most likely not reply, but I will call you back as soon as possible.” Tony said, giving the paper to him.

                “You’re adorable.” Loki chuckled. “And giving me this power is a terrible mistake.”

                “Yeah, I’ll take my chances.” Tony shrugged.

                “Well, I hope you have a great day!” Loki smiled, then he turned, opened his door, took his bag and walked into the hotel; and Tony drove off.

                After booking the room, Loki went upstairs. The elevator smelled like daisies and gum, and that somehow pleased him. When it hit the 4th floor, a weird _ding_ interrupted Beethoven’s 9 th Symphony and the doors opened; and so he walked into the long hall, looking at each door on his right and left, searching for the 10th room; once he found it, he went in and threw his bag on the ground. Nothing could matter more than a nice hot bath and he knew that better than anything, so he just closed the door behind himself and started walking towards the bathroom as he dropped his clothes at every step.

                The water was so hot it almost burnt his skin, but it felt so good he almost fell asleep in it. Both the shampoo and the soap smelled like pine, which kind of reminded Loki of home and he couldn’t help himself but to drift on his thoughts; and somehow those lead to the strange handsome man who drove him there. _Stark. Tony Stark._ That name was ringing some bell in Loki’s mind, but he couldn’t figure which one, so he just decided to drop it. It was way too late to think and he definitely needed some sleep to do it properly.

                Eventually, Loki dragged himself out of the bathtub and into some tee before zombie-walking towards the bed and dropping as if he had just died; and in a matter of seconds, he was asleep, with his hair dripping water on his pillow. He was so tired the whole _sleeping in a pool_ didn’t even bother him, and so he didn’t wake up until it was 6pm.

                By the time he got up and found his less dirty outfit, he was starving, so he headed down to the hotel’s restaurant; and he feasted. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d eaten that much or that good for what it mattered, so he just kept on eating even though his stomach was long full. When he was finally done, he went back to his room to collect all his clothes and went out for a walk to look for some place where he could do his laundry, which he only found after walking for over half an hour.

                While he waited for the machines to finish their jobs, he dedicated himself to drawing: a hobby he hadn’t had time for in months. He drew his mum, and his brother, and the pup he had growing up, then he drew some friends he had in his teen years, and the planes he liked to watch land while having his lunch as he waited for the _boss_ to arrive; and as he was starting to sketch another man, the machines stopped. It was time to go. Loki then closed his small sketchbook and put it back in his pocket, along with his black pen; and so his hands were free to retrieve his clothes from the driers, fold them, and put them back in his bag.

                Once Loki was back on his hotel room, he unpacked all his stuff; and those were definitely all the things he possessed: some clothes and personal items, a smaller bag, a sketchbook, a few black pens, his brother’s pocket watch and his mum’s gold necklace with a small pentagram hanging on it. He put the clothes in the wardrobe, the hygiene stuff in the bathroom, the wallet went on the smaller bag, alongside with the sketchbook and the pens, and he put the watch on his pocket and the necklace on, _well_ , his neck. It was almost midnight when he was done, so he just took the phone in his room and called Stark, which led him to his voicemail.

                “Hey, it’s Franz… I guess you’re busy at the moment but I woke up at like 5pm and now I can’t sleep. Let me know if you want to grab a pint or whatever.” Loki put the phone down and got up to change into something nice enough to go out in and fix his hair. By the time he was finishing up, the phone rang and he ran to answer. “Yes?”

                “Hi!” the voice said. “Sorry it took me so long to reply, but I was working and sometimes things get complicated. Is the invitation still up?”

                “Absolutely!”

                “Great! I’ll pick you up in 20!”

                “I’ll be waiting.” Loki said right before a continuous beep played. Stark had hanged up without even saying goodbye.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony and Loki (aka Franz) go out for the first time and they get drunk and I've said too much already, sorry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is a bit short and I'm sorry but I'll try to post the next soon to make it up for you guys!

                It was almost 1am when Stark parked his car on the hotel’s driveway, where the green eyed man had been waiting.

                “Better late than never!” Loki complained as he got in.

                “I’m a busy person, sorry. I had plenty of paperwork to take care of before being able to leave.”

                “You could’ve warned me.”

                “I would have if you hadn’t called me from the hotel phone instead of your cell.”

                “I don’t have a mobile phone.” Loki said.

                “That needs to change.” Tony replied as Loki fastened the belt.

                “Where are you taking me?” Loki changed the subject.

                “Just a bar I used to go to when I was younger. It’s not far from here, in case you decide I’m too drunk to drive when we’re done there and choose to walk back.” Tony smiled.

                “If you’re to be too drunk to drive, I will gladly drive you back to the hotel.” Loki offered.

                “Sure.” Tony dismissed it. “So, what was that _you’re adorable_ thing?”

                “So, what was that _driving by the airport at 5am_ thing?” he changed the subject, again.

                “I had just landed. Figured you needed a hand and felt generous.” Tony smirked, as he parked by the bar.

                “I’m sure that had nothing to do with me being mildly attractive even when I look like a hobo.” Loki joked.

                “Would you bet on it?”

                “I’m not one to waste money on stupid bets.”

                Tony chuckled at stepped out of his car. “Run.” Stark said, and he shut his door right before running off to some place the rain wouldn’t hit him; and Loki followed him.

                “Shall we?” Loki smiled.

                Tony nodded and walked in, once again followed by the European man, and he sat by the balcony, right by the other’s side. The bartender rushed to attend them.

                “What the hell are you doing here, Tony?” if she could have killed him by staring, she would’ve.

                “Having a drink with a friend. Franz, this is Anna; Anna, this is Franz.” Tony faked a smile. “Be a dear and bring us some beer.”

                Anna rolled her eyes and walked away.

                “Well, that was rude.” Loki said.

                “Some women can’t take a ‘ _no_ ’ for an answer.” Tony shrugged. “I slept with her once a few years ago and she couldn’t let go for some reason.”

                “Oh.” Loki bit his lip, realizing that maybe his friend wasn’t as gay as he had first thought.

                “It doesn’t really matter, anyway. I’m here with you, now, and we’re here to have some fun.” Tony smiled while Anna served their drinks.

                “Stark…” he started. “I’m… I’m sorry.”

                “What for?”

                “I thought you were like me.”

                “Just because I like women, it doesn’t mean I don’t appreciate you.” Tony drank some of his beer; and Loki blushed. “And even if I didn’t swing your way, I would never take that as an insult. Now can you please just relax?”

                “Still a bit afraid you’ll murder me.” Loki _joked_ , drinking as much as he could at once.

                “You speak as if you’d never heard of me.” Tony chuckled. “There’s a queue of people who’d kill to be in your place.”

                “I find that extremely difficult to believe.”

                “Never heard of the Iron Man or something of that sort?” he smirked.

                “Oh! So that’s the bell ringing by your name!”

                “The one and only!” Tony chuckled.

                “God complex much?”

                “Narcissistic? Definitely. God complex? Don’t think so.” Loki laughed.

                Soon their drinks were gone and they ordered the next, and the next, and the next, and they kept drinking for hours until they realized it was maybe time for the bar to close, since the security guards were inviting them out; so Tony paid for everything without letting _Franz_ notice it and walked out with him. Luckily, the rain had stopped and the sun had risen just a few minutes ago. They then walked to the car and sat on the backseat by Loki’s orders.

                “None of us can drive this drunk...” he said. “So it’s nap time.”

                Loki then laid down as comfortably he could in such a small space and pulled Tony to lay with him as if he was some teddy bear; and he took him in his arms.

                “Shut up.” Tony mumbled.

                “Make me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to my dearest Jascha for beta-reading this one!  
> Lots of Loki-love from me ♥
> 
> PS: I hate grammar.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for taking so long to update this, but regardless of how much I love this story it is very difficult for me to write it because ever since I started it, I figured out its ending and because of that the whole story is just a mean to get there and I can't put my heart and soul into it as much as I'd like. I am trying my best tho, and I hope you enjoy it ♥

A couple of months had passed since Loki first met Tony Stark and by now they’d hang out pretty much every day, unless Tony was buried in work and couldn’t possibly meet with anyone. Loki would spend his days working a part-time job in a photography shop or walking around the city with a camera hanging on his neck. Most tourists would photograph the well known streets or buildings, but Loki was different. He found it quite fascinating that every breathing soul was unique, so he’d just walk around and talk to random people, from young businessmen to homeless elders, and when the time came to part their ways, he’d ask if he could take a picture.

Once back at the hotel, he grabbed his brand new laptop Stark insisted on giving him and edited the photos; and then he posted them online in a website where people could actually donate anonymously for his _I like to photograph random people and type down their stories_ hobby. He did receive donations, except most of them were his own; but he’d mostly receive invitations to photograph ceremonies like weddings or birthday parties. As long as it wouldn’t interfere with his current job or his meetings with Tony, he was absolutely up for it. He didn’t even request to be paid; people could just give him what they thought fair or simply give him food that didn’t come from a restaurant.

Being as busy as they were, Loki and Tony started meeting at evenings or early in the morning, which was when they were both less burdened. Tony would stop by Loki’s hotel and take him to the movies or to museums or galleries. If there was a new exposition anywhere in the city, Tony would be there with Loki by his side; and the same went for movies. It didn’t matter what they were about, they just went. It wasn’t that Tony cared much about those things, but Loki loved every bit of it and Tony’s new favorite thing was to watch Loki looking at or doing something that he loved. It’d give Loki a _special glow_ and a dash of happiness; and there was nothing that could please Tony more than making his _friend_ happy.

It was a Thursday when Stark decided to surprise _Franz_ and take him to something a bit different. He cleared his agenda and went to pick him at the shop at the time he knew the other would be leaving. The moment he stepped into the street light, Tony honked. Loki put his sunglasses on and after focusing the car and seeing it was his dearest, he ran to meet him.

“I thought you had a lot of work to do.”

“I also have priorities,” Tony smiled. “Hop in! We’re going to this _Sea World_ thing. They’re opening today,” he said. “I know it’s not exactly an exposition or some artsy thing you love so much but I figured that if I could get you to pick a camera and let you photograph every animal in there you would like it just as much.”

“I’m sure I’ll love it,” Loki smiled, as he sat down and buckled up; and Tony drove off.

About twenty minutes later, Tony parked his car. Soon they had their tickets and walked towards the first aquarium; and Tony hadn’t had the time to blink when Loki had already shot his first picture.

“ _Oi!_ You’re supposed to photograph the adorable creatures!” Tony complained, realizing he’d been the object of _Franz_ ’s shot.

“That’s what I’m doing,” Loki winked and turned to the aquarium to photograph every animal he could focus.

The smallest aquariums would take over ten minutes for Loki to pass by, so every time they entered a new room Tony would just sit down and watch him. By the time the building closed, they hadn’t even gotten to the last room; and the sun was almost gone.

“That was wonderful!” Loki smiled as he sat on the car seat, looking at his camera as he checked the pictures he’d taken.

“No,” Tony said, pulling the camera away from him so they could face each other. “You are,” he smiled, reaching for _Franz_ ’s face, only to pull him closer and stabilize it enough to be able to kiss him.

It was the longest kiss Tony’d ever cared to give anyone and by the time their lips parted and their eyes opened the sun had disappeared behind the horizon, leaving only a glimpse of its light behind. Loki smiled, not being able to say a word, and Tony caressed his cheek as he smiled back.

“I am in love with you,” Tony confessed as he looked into the other’s eyes, and Loki blushed.

“Took you long enough,” _Franz_ joked, trying to look a bit less nervous than what he actually was.

“Yes, it did. I had to be sure you wouldn’t murder me in my sleep like you’ve always been afraid I’d do to you,” Tony chuckled. “How about I take you home with me so you can cook us something for dinner?” he offered.

“For a second there I thought you’d offer to cook.”

“I just got you, Franz; I wouldn’t dare to send you to the hospital already!”

“Fair enough,” he laughed. “How do you feel about pasta?”

“You can cook whatever you want… You know how much I love your food regardless of what it is.”

“Pasta it is,” Loki smiled. “What were you thinking about doing after dinner?”

“You.”

“ _Oi!_ Behave!”

“Well, I tried,” Tony chuckled. “After dinner we can watch a movie and if you don’t want to stay over for the night, I will drive you back to your place.”

“Speaking of which… I’d like you to help me find a proper flat. I’m honestly done with hotel rooms.”

“We can do that while we wait for your pasta to be ready to serve,” Tony smiled. “I’ve been looking for that for a while now and I’d like you to take a look at my selection.”

“Why would you do that?”

“I Figured you’d feel more comfortable in a place where you have your own kitchen.” Tony shrugged.

“Sure. Nothing to do with me living closer to the city than you so you could crash at my place when we go out…”

“Absolutely not!” Tony laughed.

Loki didn’t bother answer to that, choosing to focus on the pictures he’d taken that evening, and Tony just drove back to his place. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much, "Anonymous Moose" (aka Jane) for beta-ing for me ♥ I love you to hell and back!

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to thank to all my beta-readers for encouraging me to actual post this thing. I also want to thank whomever got this far because you're awesome for giving me a shot at this and waiting like 6 months for each chapter. I hope you like it! I'll be waiting for your comments ☺


End file.
